Passé
by Zalaine
Summary: A l'occasion d'un séjour sur Terre, Whis va progressivement révéler à Bulma des éléments de son passé à lui et à Vados, de comment ils en sont arrivé là où ils en sont aujourd'hui, et leur passé n'est pas aussi lumineux qu'on pourrait s'y attendre. (il n'y a pas de tag de personnage "Vados", mais il y serait si il en avait un) (dsl pour le titre trèèès original)


**_Salut à tous ! J'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire dans ce registre moins léger que mon autre fic DBS, et j'ai un peu peur de ne pas avoir réussi à bien écrire les personnages. Mais bon, les fics un peu sombres sont mes préférés et il n'y en a pas encore sur mon perso DBS préféré, Whis, alors je vais en écrire une ! Dans cette fic je vais revenir sur son passé et celui de Vados (absolument rien de canon là-dedans, juste mon imagination), ce premier chapitre place le contexte dans lequel on en apprendras plus sur eux._**

 ** _(oui, le tire est trèèèèès original, mais bon, j'en trouvais pas de meilleur)_**

 ** _(pas de ship prévu dans cette fic)_**

 ** _Aller, il est temps de vous laisser profiter du chapitre !_**

* * *

 _Capsule corporation, Terre_

Bulma travaillait dans son laboratoire sur les prémices d'un nouveau projet quad elle aperçut par la fenêtre la lueur devenue familière qui annonçait l'arrivée de Whis et sortit donc pour l'accueillir. Ca ne faisait pas longtemps que les Z-fighters connaissaient le dieu de la destruction et son assistant, mais Bulma était assez rapidement devenue amie avec Whis, ça avait d'abord été un échange de bon procédé entre Bulma et les deux dieux, de la nourriture en échange de la sauvegarde de la Terre, et puis elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle appréciait vraiment de leur faire découvrir toutes les merveilles culinaires de la Terre, ils était si facilement impressionnable de ce côté-là ! Petit à petit Whis avait commencé à venir seul pendant que Beerus dormait, le tempérament calme de l'homme à la peau bleue plaisait bien plus à Bulma que celui bien trempé du dieu félin avec lequel elle se disputait bien trop facilement, ça l'arrangeait donc.

Elle arriva au lieu d'atterrissage de Whis et vit qu'il n'y avait que lui, il n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il avait atterri et semblait inhabituellement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Whis-san, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai tout de même quelques idées qui me trottent depuis votre dernière venue ! »

Alors seulement il sembla sortir de ses pensées et la remarquer, presque surpris (sans doute de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt).

« Bulma-san ! Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous » Lui dit-il en lui souriant, semblant redevenu normal tant et si bien que Bulma se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

 _Quelques heures et repas plus tard_

Alors que Whis finissait ce que Bulma avait prévu pour lui, il ne fit pas un geste pour s'en aller comme il le faisait habituellement après avoir tout fini et remercié Bulma. Il avait à la place perdu son sourire et semblait préoccupé, ennuyé. Alors que Bulma hésitait à lui demandait si quelque-chose n'allait pas, il prit la parole :

« Est-ce que ça vous dérangerais si je restais un peu ? »

Bulma fut complètement prise de court par cette demande « Un peu comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est l'affaire de quelques jours j'espère. » Maintenant il semblait vraiment gêné, n'aillant visiblement pas l'habitude de demander ce genre de choses « Beerus-sama et moi avons eu un petit… désaccord, je préfèrerais éviter que les choses ne s'envenime c'est pourquoi je désire prendre mes distance quelques temps. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, mais j'aimerais savoir : Pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? » Bulma était complétement perdue.

« Disons que je me suis récemment rendu compte que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis vers qui me tourner dans ce genre de situation, même sur ma planète natale je n'ai pas grand monde. »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir pousser le sujet plus loin, alors Bulma ne le questionna pas d'avantage.

« Bien entendu ça ne me dérange pas, restez autant que vous voudrez ! » S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, rendant le sourire à son ami.

« Je suis sure que ce séjour va être merveilleux, je vais pouvoir gouter aux mets de la Terre à chaque repas ! »

Peut-être aura-t-elle de toute façon l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le dieu le temps de son séjour sur Terre.

* * *

 _ **S'il-vous-plait, une petite review pour me dire comment je m'en suis sortie et si vous voulez voir la suite. Car, comme j'aime le dire, les review sont du carburant pour les auteurs !**_


End file.
